


The Ringer

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley is full of surprises
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	The Ringer

The man claimed to be from Munich. He reminded several of the taverns’ occupants of Gaston after coming back from the war. This did not serve as a point in his favor, no matter how many times he laughed and tried to appear friendly.

“Why don’t we have a wager?” he said, his voice booming around the tavern with little effort. “I will bet my entire purse against one Frenchman who can best me in arm wrestling!”

Looks were exchanged among the patrons. This man was painfully drunk. It could be easy to win but then again...he could either be lying or be a terribly loser or plans on breaking the skull of whoever beats him.

“Will no one take the challenge? I thought the French were supposed to be braver than that! Here, you! What about you, beanpole?” He turned and immediately pointed at a young man standing at the bar. He was wearing salmon colored clothing, a yellow scarf around his neck, and it was obvious that his lips and eyes had been painted like a woman.

Stanley looked away from their conversation with Lefou. They raised an eyebrow, looking the other man over. “What about me, monsieur?” they softly asked.

“Why not see if you can best me?”

Stanley clucked their tongue, glancing over at Lefou. “Why would I want to do that?”

The other man laughed, shaking his head. “You French! You’ve got boys who dress like women and aren’t even brave enough to participate in such a simple game. How can you ever hope to be seen as anything but a joke to the rest of the world?”

Lefou sighed and he took Stanley’s stein from them. “Go on, cher,” he said, “show this idiot what you can do.”

Stanley smiled as they approached the man, sitting down across from him at the table. “One round,” they said.

“One round,” he agreed.

“Money?”

The purse was set down on the table with a soft thud of metal. “And what will you wager, pretty boy?”

They looked over at Lefou and smiled. They held up a hand, removing their wedding ring from their finger and setting it down. “I bet this.”

The man wrinkled his nose in confusion. “What kind of ring is that?”

“My wedding ring.”

The man raised an eyebrow at the diamond and pink gems. That along with Stanley’s painted nails and face made him suspect that this thin looking pansy didn’t stand a chance. He shrugged, holding up a hand.

Stanley smiled as they brought up their own hand. They gripped his hand tightly, eyes flashing when they saw the look of surprise cross his face. 

People were  _ always  _ surprised by what lay under Stanley’s clothes.

Lefou laughed knowingly as Stanley slammed the man’s hand into the table. “Easiest money we’ve ever made,” he said. He stepped forward as the two let go, placing his hand on the butt of his pistol when he saw the man opening his mouth to argue. “In France we do not tolerate sore losers. You underestimated them and lost. Get out of here.”

Stanley picked their ring up and slipped it back on as the man from Munich fled from the tavern, followed by the laughter of everyone inside. They tossed the coin purse over to Lefou. “I told you my new peach lipstick was good luck,” they purred, winking at him.

“You did,” Lefou hummed, kissing Stanley tenderly on the lips before holding up the purse. “Benoit! The next round is paid for!”


End file.
